rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:EllenEagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to RuneScape Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Lysia Elysian-Tyrelen''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:CorinTraven|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:CorinTraven|CorinTraven]] ([[User_talk:CorinTraven|Talk]]) 03:47, March 5, 2012 Get onnn Runescapeeeeeeeee. -Corvus. Hai Ellen! Ok, what. How come she can be an admin when I can't when two of my pages are constantly being vandalized? Hola! '''....."°•¸.....Ãrã Ê||èšär.....¸•°"...... ¸•°°•¸_)......£ôñg £ívê......(_¸•°°•¸ '-´¯`¸ 'Thè È||èšår Ðýñâš†ÿ ¸´¯`-' ........'-¸¸¸·-´¯“-•-”¯`-·¸¸¸-'........''' Hai Ellen! :D [[User:LiamFrostveins|LiamFrostveins]] ([[User talk:LiamFrostveins|talk]]) 19:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey! :D Guys, be sure to type "~" four times (minus the quotes) at the end, otherwise I have no idea who's saying shit. Just fyi. ALSO, hey Liam. <3 [[User:EllenEagle|Ellen! Think left and think right and think low and think high! Oh, the thinks you can think up, if only you try!]] ([[User talk:EllenEagle|talk]]) 03:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I believe one of your relatives taught me business in high school in Northern Ontario. - [[User:Friendly_Fat_Man|Dion Magnan of Asgarnia]] 16:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Pffft, Easterners. --[[User:Evanmister|-Evan The Awkward Pumpkin]] ([[User talk:Evanmister|talk]]) 17:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo. Just sayin' it. [[User:QueenArasene|Clever as I am, I remain just as big a fool as anyone else.]] ([[User talk:QueenArasene|talk]]) 15:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Just gonna pop by and say hi....Hope you're having a good time in Germany. :) ~Drac. Spamalot References? I'm impressed. [[User:QueenArasene|Dat's Me]] ([[User talk:QueenArasene|talk]]) 16:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) and a skål to you as well, from the stomach of alrekr! [[User:Mr Freddie C|Mr Freddie C]] ([[User talk:Mr Freddie C|talk]]) 00:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what instance of me mentioning that time oh-so-long ago you are referring to, but yes it was Eekshnerf. I'm glad someone actually remembers me from the "pre-Marius" era. [[User:Alfa Wolf|Alfa]] ([[User talk:Alfa Wolf|talk]]) 03:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure what happened to him. I've been trying to find some trace of him since I was forced out. Maybe Wolfe would know. [[User:Alfa Wolf|Alfa]] ([[User talk:Alfa Wolf|talk]]) 03:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to fix my links. I got another admin to do it. Thanks anyway. - [[User:Dion_Magnan|Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana]] 09:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) sir admun pliss lock [[Dion Magnan|dein magnen]] and [[That Saradomin Group|unfeir nomniniatin rigging grup ]] as im sik of spending '''40 dais''' trying 2 get admun 2 ban vendal thx - [[User:Dion_Magnan|Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana]] 07:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) On the featured article slider, can you replace the current caption ''(which is cut off)'' to '''"Lord Dion Magnan is the owner of the island of Entrana and former King of Falador."''' instead of '''"Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana is the founder of The Order of St. Rimmington's..."''' please? - [[User:Dion_Magnan|Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana]] 12:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) WEST OF THE SALVE. I LIFT THERE. [[User:OllieC|OllieC]] ([[User talk:OllieC|talk]]) 06:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes you just have free time and start wandering around the internet when inspiration strikes. Beautiful, beautiful inspiration. Enjoy it. [[User:HighPriest OfTwig|CuddlyCarter, the Cuddliest of Cart-ers]] ([[User talk:HighPriest OfTwig|talk]]) 10:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Knd, I am afraid you have used the wrong star for that hat. I will pretend I have it patented, even though I don't in any way, and take you to Armadylean court. ...And likely just get a "Fuck you I'm a wizard" speech before the courthouse burns down, with only a wizard's mind bomb keg in sight. [[User:Lord Kisin|Lord Kisin]] ([[User talk:Lord Kisin|talk]]) 23:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC They exist Ellen! The Birdjarrat exist! [[user:Ihzeokk|Zarosian flavoured cereal with extera nuts - Ihzeokk]] 10:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Just checked your page, found 666 edits. Congrats! Ellen. You went too far deleting that picture. Your reason is dumb and if you don't restore that picture now there will be consequences. Do not underestimate me. Thank you. [[User:Mike Kivail|I'm scared!]] ([[User talk:Mike Kivail|talk]]) 17:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I bet she's shaking in fear from these "consequences". What're you doing making threats? That's silly! Shame on you. SHAAAAAAME![[User:KhaKhan|KhaKhan]] ([[User talk:KhaKhan|talk]]) 04:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) SHAME![[User:KhaKhan|KhaKhan]] ([[User talk:KhaKhan|talk]]) 04:12, May 20, 2013 (UTC) You wound me,Ellen. [[User:KhaKhan|KhaKhan]] ([[User talk:KhaKhan|talk]]) 01:41, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I've been doing some editing to the Al-Kharid History page as a whole. Trying to make it look more presentable. Can you you give it a look? <3? [[User:KhaKhan|KhaKhan]] ([[User talk:KhaKhan|talk]]) 09:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Here you go, Ellen, I tracked down two very interesting pieces of information regarding "Vanstrom" that you might find enjoyable. If y'need anything else, I think I know where to find another. Lemme know. [[User:Lothorian Foryx|Lothorian Foryx]] ([[User talk:Lothorian Foryx|talk]]) 22:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Ellen. I am the owner of the character "Count Sin" and have a favor to ask from you, should you have the time. I desire to have the comments present in my character's thread eliminated, for the sake of maintaining a clean and organized look. What can I say, I'm slightly OCD in that aspect. Thank you for reading this. Merc4HireRS miss ellen can i ask you a favor i need this page http://rsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Stacie_Kivail and Aisu ookami deleted i realy dont feel okay with them being on this page and i am sorry to bother you miss but i need help deleting it please :( I made a thing Re: It was my pleasure. :) --[[User:JosephHawk|Joseph]] 16:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) help i need help